Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that wirelessly supplies power.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a power supply system that wirelessly transmits power without a connection using a connector. There has been known, in this type of power supply system, a power supply apparatus that performs data communication for transmitting a command to an electronic apparatus and transmitting power to the electronic apparatus via a same antenna (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113519).
In this type of power supply system, there is a demand for allowing the power supply apparatus to control, with use of a state of the electronic apparatus, power to be supplied from the power supply apparatus to the electronic apparatus. In this case, the electronic apparatus needs to periodically detect its own state, and notify the power supply apparatus of a result of this detection.
However, without supplying power required to detect a state of the electronic apparatus to the electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus cannot detect its own state, and therefore cannot correctly notify the power supply apparatus of its own state. Therefore, in some cases, the power supply apparatus supplies excessive power to the electronic apparatus even though the power supply apparatus has controlled, with use of the state of the electronic apparatus notified from the electronic apparatus, power to be supplied from the power supply apparatus to the electronic apparatus.